Immer und ewig
by xXxsinnxXx
Summary: It's truly a shame when you love someone but they don't know; but, what happens when Germany slips up?  GerIta, Yaoi, Don't like don't read LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic that I've written and posted on FF. I have indeed posted this on my deviant art, but it wouldn't upload correctly. So, please constructive crit and constructive flames are very much appreciated. Thank you!**

_***I do not own hetalia nor the characters used in this fanfiction.***_

"Italy."

No answer.

"Italy!"

Silence.

"ITALY!" Germany finally shouted.

"Ve! What I miss! Did I sleep through pasta night! NO!"The small Italian cried aloud.

"No Italy, for one, every night is pasta night and two, you missed training-again. "The strong German standing before him said irritably.

"Oh," Said the drowsy pasta lover, rubbing his sleep-heavy eyes "That's all?"

Germany blushed at the cute Italian before him.

_If only…_Germany thought before snapping back harshly into reality.

"Let's go. You've got a lot to make up, so for missing training you have an extra mile to run!" Germany barked the orders and slammed the door behind him. Italy tilted his head in confusion.

"Do we always run miles?"

"Vee~ Doitsu, I'm so tired!" Italy tripped and fell onto his hands and knees, whimpering pathetically.

Germany walked up beside the shivering man. Italy's face was a flustered red and his eyes looked hazy. He was panting heavily. Germany gazed his weak position for a moment as lustrous thoughts flicked through his mind.

_Thoughts of him sliding slowly into the quivering Italian, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and clutching him closely to his body. Then he would ever so gently slide out and push back into him, making his lover cry out in both pain and pleasure. He would keep doing this until neither could stand it, then Italy would ask, no he would beg him, to go harder, deeper, faster. He would obey every command joyfully before slamming into a climaxs. Then his lover would drift off into sleep ever so peacefully in his arms._

Just the mere thought sent shivers of ecstasy through his body._ Of course, it can never be. It's for his own good. He will never love me—at least the way I love him..._ The bitter-sweet thoughts didn't last long for Italy collapsed on the ground, breathing in short, ragged gasps.

"Italy!" Germany gasped and crouched by his side to pick him up.

_Did I push him too hard? _He thought, carrying the fragile man in his arms. He looked at Italy, who was smiling in his sleep. A rush of anger went through him._ Of all the things to fake…_

Germany placed Italy on the bed and forced himself to calmly pull the covers over him. He turned to walk away when He felt someone grabbed his jacket. "Doi—Doitsu…"Germany turned around and attempted swallow his anger. "Yes, Italy." "Are you angry at me?" "Of course I'm angry! You just faked being hurt! Do you know how I'd feel if something _really_ did happen to you! What's worse is I thought you were hurt because of _me_! If you did that in the middle of a battle you'd be _killed, dead!_ The enemy wouldn't care! If anything were to hap—It…Italy?"

Italy sniffled." I'm _hic _sorry Doitsu."

_Well shit…_

"Italy…"Germany sat beside him and pulled Italy into a close embrace. "I'm sorry Feliciano, I'm sorry I lost my temper. "Italy realized how sorry he was when Germany said his human name. The human names of nations were only used when one was deathly serious. Italy pulled away and looked up at him.

Italy's chocolate brown orbs met Germany's seemingly harsh, iced ones. Germany started to lean forward, seemingly entranced by Italy's beauty. He stopped when he felt Italy's warm breath on his lips. "Ludwig…"He whispered. "It's okay." He didn't stop to wonder if he was accepting his apology or granting permission for the kiss, either way Germany didn't care as his rough lips met Italy's soft ones. The kiss was short and sweet, but to Ludwig it was all he could have hoped for. As he pulled away Feliciano uncharacteristically pulled him back in. It wasn't long before Ludwig hungered for more. He licked Italy's bottom lip, begging for entrance which was quickly granted. There was no fight for dominance, even if there was Germany would have easily won. He explored Italy's mouth, before their kiss became what felt like a sinful dance. Italy pulled himself away, gasping for air. His face looked flustered as he went back for more. "Fel..Feliciano…" Ludwig ran his fingers down Italy's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and throwing it to the side as if it disgusted him. For a moment he was unsure if a man's body reacted similar to a females. Still, he bent his head to lash his tongue over Italy's nipple. When he heard a suppressed gasp of pleasure he began to toy with the other. He stopped when he felt Italy's hands attempting to tug off his shirt. When He finally pulled off his shirt he felt Italy's delicate hands run down his finely toned chest. He began to fondle Ludwig's large member through his pants. Germany felt a bright blush rise to his face as Italy kiss and nibbled his shaft through the rough material. "May…may I?" Germany nodded and Italy unbuckled his belt. Ludwig felt less pressure on his hardened length as Feliciano pulled it out of his boxers. "Vee~ Ludi is so big." He smiled and held onto his base. He licked down his member and trailed butterfly kisses until he got to the tip. He sucked at the head and took him slowly into his warm mouth. Germany placed his hands lightly on the small Italians head to guide him. I wasn't long before Italy had taken his entire length into his mouth. Italy struggled to keep a good pace, Germany could tell he was trying his best. "Feliciano…" He moaned as Italy began to get the just of it. He came quickly as Feliciano's teeth grazed his shaft. When Italy removed his mouth a small bridge of saliva formed, only to break as Ludwig went to kiss him. "Feliciano, you didn't have to…" He kissed him again, snaking his own hands down to Italy's belt, pulling off his pants and boxers with a single tug. He circled a finger around Italy's entrance. "Feliciano…" He nodded and kissed Germany softly, attempting to distract himself as Germany pushed one finger into him. He shifted uncomfortably, it was only one finger, but Germany had rather large, rough hands. He pushed it in and out slowly to prepare Italy. Once he wasn't so tense Germany slid in a second digit and began to scissor his fingers. Italy bit into Germany's shoulder slightly. Germany removed the second finger and instead started looking for something. "Ludi….what are you doing?" The confused Italian looked at him. "You'll see Felici—"He was cut off by Italy who moaned loudly, Germany had found for his sweet spot. He kept on rubbing against it until Italy cried out that he couldn't handle it. " Ludwig… please…I want it…"He panted, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Germany nodded and placed his hands on Italy's hips. "Are you ready?" He asked, wanting to be sure it was Italy who wanted this and not just him.

He slid in slowly; the small man beneath him shook and whimpered in pain. Ludwig clutched him close to his body and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he rubbed his hands on Italy's long member. He ever so gently pulled out and pushed back into his lover, forcing out a cry of pain and pleasure. He kept doing so until Feliciano _begged_ for more. "Più duro, più profondo, più veloce! Di più! Di più!" Ludwig never thought his dear Feliciano could sound so…_animalistic_. Truth be told, he loved it. He loved his optimism, his unwavering smile; his care free view on life. Finally, he couldn't hold back. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano!"He cried out as he came into Italy, who shivered and released into Germany's hand which was still gripping his shaft. Ludwig collapsed on top of Italy who had to struggle to get out from under him. "Sorry…" He whispered. Italy's eyes were wide, but a large smile overtook his face. " Anch'io ti amo, Ludwig." Germany realized what he had said when he climaxed. A warm feeling crept up onto him.

"Immer und ewig ?" He asked, floating into sleep. "Sì, sempre e per sempre…." Feliciano whispered, snuggling into the warm embrace of his loves arms.

_**Terms you may or may not know—**_

_**Più duro, più profondo, più veloce! Di più! Di più!—Harder, deeper, faster! More! More!**_

_**Ich liebe dich, Feliciano—I love you, Feliciano**_

_**Anch'io ti amo, Ludwig—I love you too, Ludwig**_

_**Immer und ewig—always and forever?**_

_**Sì, sempre e per sempre-Yes, always and forever**_


	2. Moved! Please Read!

**A/N:**

**Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone so, so much for their support on my fanfiction! I'm sorry that I have not posted anything else, I have moved fandoms and have created a new account that has Naruto Fanficitions on it. It's been a while since I've written, so please bare with me as I just used to it agian! Here's the link to my new account!**

u/4527047/PandaGoesRawr

See ya'll there!


End file.
